The present invention relates generally to equipment for snow skiing and, more particularly, to a ski binding and a climbing attachment that are detachably mountable upon a ski and convertible between a plurality of climbing modes and a stored mode for backcountry skiing.
As used herein, the term "backcountry skiing" refers to an increasingly popular form of skiing that is done away from developed ski areas, usually in mountainous wilderness areas where there are no groomed slopes or trails or ski lifts. In this version of the sport (also known as "ski mountaineering"), the skier travels off-trail, ascending, descending, and traversing an ever changing variety of terrain, often under changing snow conditions. Ethusiasts frequently combine backcountry skiing with winter camping. Since, on such outings, the skier often ventures into remote areas laden with a heavy backpack, the performance and reliability of his equipment are critical.
For these reasons, most backcountry skiers perfer to use downhill skis, i.e., stiff, metal-edged skies, rather than lighter weight cross-country skis. A principal factor underlying this preference is the greater control and safety provided by the stiff boots and releasable bindings that are available for downhill skis.
Various forms of specialized bindings intended for backcountry use have been heretofore proposed. In one form, these bindings have provided some form of mechanism that can lock the heel of the boot into a tight, but releasable position for downhill skiing, and then unlock the heel to allow free movement thereof relative to the ski for moving cross-country or uphill.
In another known form, backcountry bindings have been configured so as to be cooperatively engageable with the releasable downhill bindings of a ski. Typically, such bindings include a platform that fits between the heel and the pieces of the release bindings and additional mechanisms that permit free heel operation. Since these bindings are releasable in the climbing mode, they are intended to provide safety. While binding release is essential to safety in a downhill mode of operation, such a feature can be dangerous when "hiking" or climbing uphill or above cliffs, trees, or other dangerous objects. In backcountry skiing, such an unwanted or unexpected release is often referred to as "pre-release".
In addition to creating the problem of pre-release, this type of binding can also disrupt the precise release setting of the downhill bindings, creating the risk of malfunction during subsequent downhill operation.
Since the bottom surfaces of downhill skis are designed to glide efficiently over the snow, they slip backwards easily during an ascent, even on moderate slopes. The overcome this problem, backcountry skiers use climbing skins for traction. These skins are typically attached to the underside of the ski using an adhesive. While satisfactory performance under some conditions can be obtained with such skins, there are distinct disadvantages. First, the adhesives used to attach the skins almost always leave a residue on the base of the ski. Consequently, the downhill skiing characteristics of the ski are impaired. Secondly, since the adhesive skins frequently become wet, it is extremely difficult, and often not possible, to reattach the skins to the ski once they have been removed. It will be appreciated that this is particularly disadvantageous in a deep backcountry setting. Finally, climbing skins have minimal effectiveness on icy surfaces.
The present invention provides an arrangement that overcomes the disadvantages of the developments described above. In particular, an important aspect of the invention is the provision of a detachable climbing device that will hold a skier on significantly steeper slopes than climbing skins and, thus, enable a skier to climb slopes more easily and faster. A further aspect of the invention is the provision of a backcountry binding that combines, in a single, detachable device, a pivotal backcountry binding and a climbing attachment that can be quickly and easily mounted and removed from skis.